Water provided by certain wells requires chemical treatment in order to render the water acceptable for animal or home consumption according to the intended end use of the water. Chlorination is a widely accepted form of water treatment. It can be introduced into the well in the form of pellets before the water is pumped to its final destination in order to permit sufficient time for it to act upon the water.
Machines for periodically dispensing pellets into the well are commonly used. Such machines can operate responsive to the energizing of the delivery pump to deliver water from a deep well. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,849, issued Nov. 25, 1980 to Handeland. Such apparatus preferably has an adjustable rate of delivery of chlorine to the well for regulation according to the needs of the particular well and are preferably easy to operate and maintain, particularly in cold northern climes.